Pernoite
by Alquimista 140
Summary: Dois corpos colados em uma noite quente. - Somente para quem gosta de puro lemom. 18, UA.


**Pernoite**

**Todos os direitos para Stephannie Meyer.**

*One-shot. *M - maiores de 18 anos. *Romance erótico.

Eu esperava dentro do carro enquanto ele fechava o pano da pequena garagem. Assim que fechado, desci do carro, e fui direto ao encontro da cama, o quarto era totalmente aromatizado com uma luz fraca, na tevê passava um pornô fraudulento retirei o áudio antes que eu desse algumas gargalhadas dos gemidos estéricos das atrizes. Ele entrou no quarto, os cabelos cobre desgranhados de forma sexy e voraz.

Sentei-me no mármore que rodeava a cama e comecei subindo sua blusa e dando um beijo em sua barriga, lisa. Senti seu volume em meus seios, repentinamente. Arranquei o botão e o zíper da sua calça jeans. Tudo aquilo estava me deixando mais excitada. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim, entrando e saindo. Respirei fundo antes de soltar um pequeno gemido somente com aquele pensamento. Edward pegou minhas duas mãos com uma de suas garras, forçando-me a ficar de pé. Deslisou a outra mão por minha nuca e deu uma golfada de ar em meu pescoço, causando um arrepio delicioso. Retirei minhas mãos da sua e segui com meu antigo objetivo.

Suas calças.

Ele retirou a blusa e em seguida as ultimas peças de seu corpo. Quando ele teria tirado os sapados e meias? Não fora por muito tempo que esta questão fez sentido em minha cabeça, ele subira meu vestido procurando por minha entrada, encontrado-a livre e molhada.

"Oh, Bella, por que ainda consegue me surpreender?" Ele disse sorrindo malicioso, percebendo que eu não usava calcinha. Segurei seus cabelos com delicadeza, puxando-o até que meus lábios encontrassem sua orelha.

"Você nunca deixará de se surpreender." Respondi deixando um beijo simples em seus lábios e rindo.

Era como se eu tivesse apertado um botão de _velocidade máxima._ Me girando, fazendo seu volume agora nu tocar em minha bunda igualmente nua. Levantou meu vestido com as duas mãos entorno de todo o perímetro do meu corpo passando por minhas costas, seios, braços, pescoço. Inclinou-se sobre mim e puxou leve meus cabelos. "Vamos ver quem irá se surpreender hoje, amor." Disse deixando um beijo em minha nuca. Outro arrepio subiu de meus pés aos meus ombros, meu clitores pulsando, meus mamilos eriçados, estremeci e soltei um gemido fraco, talvez eu tivesse corado.

Ele soltou meu corpo, e eu me virei deitando de costas na cama, dei entrada para que ele subisse em mim. Olhei para o lado, o reflexo de nossos corpos nus nos espelhos que rodeavam o quarto do motel recobrindo toda a parede, senti um toque gélido em meu ventre, um beijo me trouxe sensação de borboletas voando ao meu ventre, ele subiu seus beijos até meus seios, lambendo, chupando, mordendo. Arfei. Ele continuou suas carícias, até se levantar.

"Onde você vai?!" Minha voz falhou entregando meu desespero. Ele soltou um sorriso amarelo e pegou um pacote pequeno "Se acalme, quer dizer, não se acalme..." pigarreou. Ri. "Segurança em primeiro lugar." Ele elevou o pequeno pacotinho em suas mãos e entrou no banheiro. Respirei fundo e tirei o cordão e as pulseiras colocando ao lado. Olhei novamente meu reflexo no espelho, eu tinha um certo brilho, talvez de prazer, ou _excitação_, mas me incomodava ficar feliz com o anel de noivado no dedo.

Ressaltei com o barulho da porta do banheiro e lá estava ele, nu, poderoso e sedento, vi novamente o motivo de ter aceitado o casamento.

Viver para sempre com aquele homem... Não haveria nada que impedisse.

Elevei um dedo fazendo um gesto para ele vir até mim. Ele fez seu caminho até minha entrada, mas antes de deixá-lo entrar, puxei seu pescoço trazendo sua orelha até meus lábios novamente.

"Se você vem até mim somente com um dedo meu. Imagino o que posso fazer com meu corpo todo." Ele soltou um gemido alto pegando minhas mãos e colocando no alto de minha cabeça.

"Você esta brincando comigo, Isabella!" Olhou em meus olhos, depois descendo, chupando meu queixo e rindo. "Assim você me mata!" Subiu e beijou fervorosamente. Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura, e ele penetrou muito lento, era incrível o êxtase que todo meu corpo sentira quando seu pênis penetrava por completo.

Gemi com os aplausos que meu ventre recebera, e gemi mais quando meu corpo tremulou para esse tão malditamente gostoso cara.

Ele bombeou devagar, uma, duas e mais vezes! Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas quando ele bombeou forte fazendo sentir meu ventre borbulhar de prazer. Passamos menos tempo do que eu gostaria naquela posição e ele saiu de mim não voltando, mordi os lábios com meu jeito criança querendo gritar _Não! Volte aqui e termine seu serviço!_. Levantei-me querendo entender o que tinha acontecido, mas ele só fez o gesto para que eu fosse até ele, girou-me, empurrando-me da cara para a parede e penetrou furtivamente sem deixar que me preparasse. Soltei um gemido alto, me fazendo corar ainda mais, ele bateu mais vezes, mais forte, ele me encarava pela parede de espelho, o prazer era tão imenso que minha voz sai sem meu consentimento. Seus lábios se aproximaram de minha nuca, e ele disse de lá:

"Estou machucando você, meu amor?" Por um momento ele parou de bombear, e eu choraminguei.

"Não! Não pare! Conti..." Fui interrompida em meio o que dizia por sua penetração fervorosa, senti minhas pernas começarem a tremer, e meu ventre quase gritava! "Não pare!" Minhas palavras saíram quebradas, e então ele nos levou para a cama ainda dentro de mim, continuou a entrar e sair. Senti ele apertar mais forte minha cintura. Ele espalmou meu bumbum, fazendo ressoar o barulho de um tapa, aquilo por mais incrível que fosse, me fez delirar.

Vi de relance a mulher do filme pornô receber gala em sua boca, a qualquer hora aquilo seria hilário pra mim, e até mesmo nojento, mas naquele momento, nada fazia sentido além dele dentro e fora de mim, minha vontade sedenta de fazê-lo gozar.

Senti ele se contrair dentro de mim. Mais uma batida, duas. Juntou nossas mãos, direita com direita. Os anéis brilharam quando juntos. E ele tremera seu corpo como um todo e retirou seu pênis de mim. Ainda na mesma posição ele levou suas mãos e penetrou dois dedos, bombeando. Tocou em meu clitores, fechei meus olhos. Ele retirou o dedo de dentro de mim e tremeu-os com tanto fervor em meu clitores, fazendo meu ápice chegar, tomando conta de meu corpo e roubando um gemido alto. Ele se jogou ao meu lado na cama, dando-me um beijo na testa.

Eu ri colocando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o ar entrar e sair de seu corpo.

"Parabéns, Sra. Cullen, acabou comigo." Disse rindo.

O resto da noite, era uma criança, ele que se preparasse.

* * *

[N/A]: Que tal? Merece Reviews? Boa ou ruim? Com bastante Reviews boa outra dessa sai rapidinho! =) Obrigada ^^

_**Alqui. 140**_


End file.
